


In Which Jake Collins is a Bad Boy

by jellytea



Category: The Troop
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytea/pseuds/jellytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble set to "Nice Guys" by Chester See, Kev Jumba, and Ryan Higa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Jake Collins is a Bad Boy

"Guess what?" Felix asked, sing-song, practically bouncing up and down in the seat behind Hayley. He hadn't stopped beaming since fifth period, and had, for the past three minutes and twenty-seven second, incessantly poked at Hayley's arm.

Even though they were in class, she caved and turned around. She'd been dying to find out what had happened, and besides, technically, she wasn't breaking any rules because they were in study hall. "What?"

"I have a date with Jake Collins tonight!"

"Jake. Collins. The _rebel_?"

"What is this, the '50s?" Felix snorted. "Who even says words like "rebel" anymore?"

"You have a date with the new guy?"

"Hayles, Jake's been at this school for the past three months. I think it's safe to consider him acclimated," Felix said, studying his nails.

"No, seriously. Jake is a _ba_ _d boy_."

"Hayley, people are going to think you're either a grandma or someone from, like, an Amish farm, if you use words like "bad boy" and "rebel.""

"He burned down the _gym_ ," she insisted.

"He did the school a favor. That moldy place was practically a bio-hazard."

"He showed up drunk at a school assembly."

"Well, he certainly livened it up. Principal Nuss was putting half the student body to sleep."

"Felix, the janitor won't even touch his locker."

"Yeah, that's a little gross," he admitted. "But hey, he's a teenage boy. I can teach him how to keep his station clean."

"Felix, listen to me. You're a nice guy, and he's a bad boy, and you've got to be careful."

"Don't worry. As soon as the date's over, I'll come over and dish," he promised. Hayley was quiet for a beat.

"Fine. But text me when you're leaving so I have enough time to soften the ice cream," she nodded. She poked him in the chest. "But don't be slutty and give it up on the first date."

Felix considered. "You're right. It's more of a second date thing to do." She snorted and shoved at his shoulder before turning back and finishing up her physics homework.


End file.
